Megu
by seori
Summary: First of the “Father’s Dolls” series: Suigin Tou - her motives and views on the Alice Game.


**Summary:** First of the "Father's Dolls" series: Suigin Tou; her motives and views on the Alice Game.

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden and all related trademarks, indicia and connotations aren't mine.

**Notes:** Number one, Suigin Tou. (Some parts may not be in canon with either the anime or the manga – I took parts from each.)

// Edit #1: The middle part seemed way too static, so I changed some bits. I hope it still makes sense.

**- Megu -**

- by seori -

_Suigin Tou watched from the shelf, broken, as Rozen lovingly tied the doll's bow. From her skewed perspective, it was a moment before she noticed the brooch gleaming in the afternoon sunlight - a... a profile of Father, upon her chest. A profile of Otou-sama. _

_As the doll stirred, golden hair gleaming in the light, Suigin Tou saw she was... complete. Whole and sullied by nothing, the new Maiden greeted Rozan._

_Timidly, gently, aristocratically, she smiled._

* * *

Suigin Tou bit her lip as she perched upon the lamp-post.

Shinku.

It was a word that made her teeth clench in rage – a word of hate and loathing, the name of her enemy, her sister. The doll had never known hardship; she had never taken her as an equal. The first Rozen Maiden had always been the subordinate, always the underdog! Only when Shinku had realised that Suigin Tou was harmless did she nobly deign to help her - she would have never treated a rival like that otherwise. It had been pity, not honour, that had driven her.

It had taken far too long for Suigin Tou to realise. By then, it had been far too late.

And it was then that she had decided: she had vowed to play the Alice Game and show the Maidens that she could win, too. That _junk _like her could be loved and cared for by Rozen.

That had been before she had met Megu.

Before Megu, the world had been incomplete. Based on one motive, one goal, to destroy and kill... an incomplete goal that gave her no joy, that was because it just _was_.

No, that didn't matter now. None of it mattered, not even the Alice Game... not really. It was just a cover for something deeper. Something more human than even Shinku would ever realise. Would ever think possible for a Rozen Maiden to do.

Well, of course it would have happened, she had reasoned. Otou-sama had not shown the dolls equal respect and love. He had clearly defined his favourites among the seven of them, and as for junk like her... even if she became Alice, she would still be junk. Rozen would never love her.

AImost unconsciously, her hands rose to feel the empty space that was her torso, then dropped to her sides.

Suigin Tou didn't look back. Wouldn't - couldn't look back.

Ragged black wings sprouted from the cracked porcelain on her back, and she rose silently.

* * *

"Megu." A quiet voice roused the girl from her light sleep. "Megu, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake." She rubbed her eyes, watching her Angel alight on the windowsill.

"I came to see how you were doing." Neither of them acknowledged the fact that she was even thinner than when Suigin Tou had last seen her.

"I am as I always am." She smiled suddenly.

"You are worse than before." A dull ache in the doll's nonexistent chest told her this was a bad thing.

"Perhaps so, but it's what I want anyway. If l am to die, then so be it."

"No." Suigin Tou was suddenly decisive, stepping closer to the emaciated child. "You will live. I will make sure of it."

"I told you," murmured Megu, "I want to die. For the benefit of my family and friends."

"Your family will like it more if you live."

Suigin Tou watched as the girl carefully lifted herself off her pillow. Every movement was careful, precise, controlled. These, from the wide range of experience that Suigin Tou had had with people, were not the movements of someone who wanted to die. These were the movements of one who had merely given up.

"Please don't shirk your duty for me, Angel. If it's my soul you'd like to take, I'm always open."

Strangely, miraculously, a tear slid down the doll's cheek. "I am not an angel, nor am I here to take your soul. I will fight for you, Megu." She flew over and touched the drip in the girl's arm. "I will give you hope, and life - and Rosae Mysticae."

* * *

And as Suigin Tou flew over the sleeping city, she vowed never to play the Alice Game again.

- end -


End file.
